1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjusting method and a related camera and image processing system, and more particularly, to an image adjusting method capable of varying scaling ratios according to different regions of an image and a related camera and a related image processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current surveillance camera is a high quality image capturing apparatus, and details can be clearly watched in the captured image. Due to constraint of transmission bandwidth and storage quantity, the high-resolution image is transformed into the low-resolution image before transmission to increase transmission speed and economize storage space. However, details on the image is reduced while the high-resolution image is transformed into the low-resolution image, the user is difficult to distinguish the monitoring object from the low-resolution image. Thus, design of an image adjusting method capable of maintaining the monitoring region as high quality is an important issue in the related industry.